I'm no Stranger
by Nightglow9
Summary: Ezra is no stranger to pain. And his new family was going to learn that, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Star Wars Rebels, nor it's characters. The plot line this story follows however, and any OC's that appear, were created solely by me.

Each of theese stories will center around the relationship between Ezra and one of the crew members. They will be in alphabetical order (Except Chopper, who will come last - and only by request)

* * *

><p>Pain was not something he was unaccustomed too. It was everywhere - When he was ganged up on by thugs in the streets. When he got caught stealing. Or when he got sick and had no way to get food.<p>

When he sat alone at night, wishing that this was all some horrible nightmare.

That he would wake up and see his parents, safe and sound.

No, Ezra Bridger was no stranger to pain. But for some strange reason, the crew of the Ghost - The Family (the one that Ezra still wasn't quite sure he was a part of) aboard the ship somehow got it into they're heads that he was. That he didn't know how it felt to hurt.

They found out he did in some rather interesting ways.

* * *

><p>Hera : High Flyin' Moves<p>

* * *

><p>When Ezra told Hera that he wanted to learn to fly her ship, she almost thought it was a joke. Now, Hera was a rather giving person. But giving someone the go ahead to pilot her baby? Well, that's a bit different.<p>

Now, it was an unofficial rule that schools teach students how to pilot, to an extent. At least the basics, anyways. (She would learn only later that he _didn't_ go to school)

When she had fist laid eyes on Ezra, one of the first things she noticed was that his outfit somewhat resembled pilot garb. Not that that particularly meant he knew the fist thing about flying a real ship.

It turned out he did. Of course, he wasn't nearly as good a pilot as Hera was. But he knew enough that she would trust him flying her somewhere (but not in her _own_ ship, of course).

She began to wonder, eventually, after she saw him pilot once, _where_ exactly he learned to do so. After all, he never had the chance to go to school and learn to pilot. She never quite got the chance to ask him.

The longer he stayed with them, the more she learned. The more the pieces started to click into place.

_"I don't have any parents,"_

As smart as Hera is, the full meaning behind those words didn't quite shine through.

'_All I know is surviving,'_ Was the true messege. And it was a messege she missed for far too long.

It took a while for it all to click together, and that final understanding came with a boom, blaster fire, a hell of a lot of yelling, a ton of lost credits, and a deal.

* * *

><p>They had gotten a job offer. It was risky, and daring. But if they succeeded, they'd have enough credits to live off of for months.<p>

After much debate between Hera and Kanan, and a whole lot of weighing the pros and cons, they'd excepted the job.

The plan was complicated, but it wasn't nearly as dangerous as some last minute plans they'd come up with (facing the inquisitor on a deserted moon?). Everyone had a part to play, and that part was to be played right (as Kanan put it).

Ezra wasn't given the details, neither was Sabine (needless to say she was not happy) or Zeb. They were however, told that they weren't only doing this job for the credits (Extra incentive, Ezra assumed). They were also told that whoever had hired them for this job was paying. A lot.

Ezra hadn't memorized the whole plan, but he knew his part like the back of his hand.  
>As allways, they'd be utilizing the fact that Ezra took up about half the space everyone else did, give or take. He'd gone over his part of the plan top to bottom, side to side, and most of it was him squeezing into tiny spaces and getting info to the others. From what he knew, he would never actually come into contact with the cargo. But instead get its location, and bring that information to Kanan.<p>

He was a bit jealous, but not enough to actually voice his complaints. Ezra couldn't help it, anything worth the amount of credits they were getting for the job must be something to see.

Ezra didn't think of himself as vain, not at all. But when you grow up on the streets, having extra money (or even enough) was a rarity. It definitely made him eager to make this mission a success. And as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>They had waited outside the imperial base for hours. And when the coast was finally clear, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra snuck aboard the transport ship, hiding in the cargo hold. It was a few hours later when the ship finally took off, and that's when they're plan was set into motion.<p>

The others waiting in the hold, Ezra crawled through the vents of the airship. It was a tight squeeze, but it wasn't the first time. He couldn't help but think bitterly that it probably wouldn't be that last either.

He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, just that he had to find the captains quarters, where Kanan had told him he would find a chip with 'K30621-14' engraved on the side, apparently the chip contained the location of the cargo. He told Ezra that the chip would fit in his palm, but wouldn't be much smaller that that.  
>Ezra had absolutely no idea how Kanan knew all that, but he was more focused the on the fact that he had to find a considerably small chip in what was probably a huge room. And that was if he even found the room to begin with.<p>

This was a lengthy mission, that was for sure. Ezra had to find the chip, get it to Kanan, get off the ship, and then they would have to find whatever cargo all this fuss was about.

Ezra was way to young to have this much on his plate. Or at least, that's what he grumbled around the flashlight he held between his teeth.

Then, a large boom sounded somewhere to his left, and a large shudder bounced him around in the closed space. All of a sudden he was plunged into darkness, as his flashlight was flung away from him.  
>Another explosion sounded, and again. The shaking continued, and a wave of heat was shot in his face.<p>

At that point, he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that their cover was blown.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I've been trying to focus on it all day. I just couldn't Get any more done. It was either end it this way, or with the KN cliche, witch I really did not want to do.<p>

Chapter two will continue developing his relationship with Hera.


	2. Trapped

Well, at this point, he was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that their cover was blown.

Not worried about how much noise he was making, he crawled forward as quickly as he could, hoping to find some light. As luck would have it, he soon did, shining out from a vent to his right.

The hot air continually blowing into his face made his heart rate pick up, if only slightly. As he got within arms reach of the vent, the heat grew a bit more intense, and the light grew brighter. He reached back into his pocket and fumbled for a tool to remove the grate.

His fingers wrapping around the warm metal, he squeezed his arm back in front of him and began to remove the first screw. Just as if fell from the grate, a rough static sounded from his comm'. If he could have reached it, he would have responded. But with one arm removing the next screw and the other pinned between himself and the wall, he settled for answering after he was out of the vents.

"C'mon, _c'mon_!" He whispered harshly as he started to remove the third screw.

Another large explosion rocked the ship, and his right hand slipped, dropping the screw driver (which he heard clatter at least a few feet, then disappear) and slicing his palm across the grate. He gasped and swore as the shaking began to lessen.

Warm blood trickled over the creases in his skin, and clotted around the edges of his glove.

He wanted to hold his wounded hand to his chest, but he didn't want to stain anymore of his clothes than he already had, so he settled for simply squeezing his hand into a carful fist, cautious to keep his nails away from the cut.

Ezra couldn't tell if he was fascinated or terrified at the way the blood looked like oozing between his fingers in the dim light. He was was filled a feeling with something akin to disappointment upon the realization it wasn't the first time he'd seen the sight.

Ezra snapped himself back to reality, and fumbled for the screw driver in the darkness behind him, though he couldn't help but think it probably fell down some unseen shaft. If it was there, he couldn't reach back far enough to grab it in the tight space.

Groaning, Ezra dropped his head onto his forearm, which was still lain out ahead of him to keep the blood off his shirt. He was absolutely clueless as to what he was supposed to do now.

Go back the way he came? Backwards?

There was no way he was turning around without getting out first. Not to mention he'd be going without any light at all.

He felt trapped. It was foreword or back, and both seemed like an impossible task.

He sighed. Might as well start with the one closest.

For a moment, he just stared at the grates, not quite sure how to continue. He tried to turn the screw with his nail, but the screw didn't budge, and his nail bed began to ache.

He glared at the last screw, as if he could scare it into moving.

All of a sudden, a large boom sounded from behind him. He jumped, and slammed his head into the ceiling. The heat behind him suddenly became more intense than even the heat in front of him.

_Forward it is, then._

Then he slammed his injured hand into the grate.

The metal shifted, being held on only by the bottom left corner. He hissed and he felt the imprints the metal rows left on his skin. Or maybe they were cuts, he wasn't really sure. He had just figured that if he was going to get cut, it might as well happen on the hand that was already near unusable.

He growled under his breath, and slammed his fist into the metal again. The heat from behind him beginning to make his legs itch with that tingly feeling.

The grate shifted again, though only a bit.

He would deny it if anyone ever asked, but at that moment, a light panic twisted his stomach, tightening his chest.

He slammed his hand into the grate again, and let out a groan when a snapping sound came from the metal, and it stopped moving.

The heat intensified further, it began to _burn._ And he was stuck.

He took a few more whacks at the grate, but it wasn't going anywhere.

It became clear at some point, that he could attempt to remove either the gate, or the screw, using the force.

He wished he could comm' Kanan right about then. He'd have some stupid, confusing as hell Jedi saying for advice. Something to make him try harder (although all he'd do is think it quite dumb). But at the moment, he couldn't quite say he would mind.

He tried to focus on removing the tiny piece of metal keeping him from escaping. And just as the heat behind him became unbearable, a groaning filled his ears, and the venting around him giving a great shudder, and then he was falling.

The first thing Hera noticed, was that she, aboard the Ghost, was not alone. It didn't take a genius to notice the ginormous air ship approaching form behind.

The second thing she noticed was that it wasn't coming for her.

No, it was heading towards the imperial ship that her family was on.

The only thing thing she could think was,

_'This is _not_ good'. _

**Hey guys! I did NOT expect that much of a reaction with only the first chapter! This one was going to be longer, but someone unplugged my charger while I was at school and it's about to die now (you can blame my parents). Regardlessly, I hope you enjoy chapter two of Im No Stranger. You can expect chapter two by Monday, because I think my computer is going away for a few days...**

**I'm taking three to five shooters for each relationship (Ezra and Hera arc has two so far, so you can expect one to three more for their mother/son relationship.) **

**Next relation if Ezra and Kanan (father/son, Master/Padawan, you get it)**

**Anyways, thanks SO much for reading! **


	3. The Casanova

**I need suggestions! I have a basic lineup for each arc. For example, the Hera arc is titled 'High flyin' moves', so in the end (im trying not to spoil too much) she ends up teaching him moves. Thats they're main bonding moment...besides the other thing that I can't spoil. **

**I have a few ideas for Kanan, but because they're relationship is very important to me, I want it to be good. Not just some dinky dinky rr&r'd idea. So, what would you suggest for the rest of the crews bonding moments?**

**Theme for the chapter - ALLOTTT of nostalgia and painful memories for Ezra. Absolutely guilty!GhostCrew (even though it's not necessarily their fault). Some arguments, threats, discoveries, a trade, and family.**

**Song: World On Fire - Les Friction**

* * *

><p>She tensed as the large ship passed her, no matter her skills, a ship four times the size of the Ghost at this proximity was just to much. But it simply kept on going, gliding right in past her. As if she wasn't even there.<p>

From her new position behind the other ship, she examined what she could see. Glossy red plating contrasted with the deep black nothingness of space. That alone told her that it wasn't any imperial ship. At least, not one she's seen before.

She hurriedly comm'ed Kanan.

"Specter two, to Specter one. Come in Spector one!" A faint static hissed out of the comm', then a voice.

"_Specter Two, this is Spector One. What's the problem?" _Hera couldn't tell if it was funny or sad that by now Kanan automatically assumed there was a problem when she comm'ed. Unfortunately, there almost always was.

"You aren't planning on visitors, are you?" Somehow, out of her growing panic, she found humor.

_"..What are you talking about?"_

"We've got a ship approaching from behind. And it's no imperial ship either."

"_Pirates_?" She pretended not to hear the worry, and tinge of fear in his voice.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Who else would they be, approaching an Imperial ship this far out? They were either rebels or pirates. And the former was unlikely. Theres a key difference between rebels and pirates. That difference is that pirates steal for themselves, where rebels steal for themselves, but also others.

Hearing only silence form the other line, she continued.

"Do you want to continue with the plan? Or have me try to pick you up?" More silence. "Kanan...?"

A shaky breath came over the line.

"_Ezra, he's alone in the ship. I've got...I've got no idea where he is."_

And then there was a stream of light, illuminating the cockpit Hera sat inside. And then, and explosion, and a large boom from over the comm'.

And all Hera could do was stare as the ship that contained nearly everyone she cared about, was engulfed in light, and fire.

* * *

><p>Ezra had fallen a lot in his life. He'd fallen off of fast moving bikes, off of platforms, on occasion, buildings (although he'd always found a way to catch onto something before actually hitting the ground), and a new on she could add to the list, a literal ship. Which he still kind of blamed on Chopper and Zeb. And sometimes Kanan if he was really mad.<p>

But he'd never fallen out of the ceiling. Nope, that was new. So when the ground (or metal, if you want to be specific) was suddenly bending, twisting and eventually snapping, Ezra was kind of freaking out. Kind of.

And then he was in the open, heated air rushing past him, and the bright light blinding compared to the previous darkness.

Then he was on the floor. Trying to get a breath after the impact, he felt a slight sting on one of his legs, he wasn't sure which. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he noticed he was in a long corridor. He was lying on hot pieces of torn metal, and figured the stinging in his leg was probably from it hiring something, or getting cut. Though he hoped for the former.

Then, he noticed the heat. The air was almost as hot out here as it was in the vent. And if he wasn't mistaken, it was getting hotter. No sensible captain Ezra had met would ever have the heat cranked that high, and Ezra had met some pretty strange people before.

The only reasonable up answer he could come up with was one that scared him more than a rampaging Zeb after Ezra accidentally (or purposely) woke him up on days when there wasn't any job to do. And it was fire. A fire on a ship, in open space, if not contained, meant certain death. That much Ezra knew. It didn't help that the shaking was even more disorienting down here, with nothing to hold him steady.

He reached for his comm', grateful then his arms were now free. He hit the button, and distracted by the heat of the hall, and the situation itself, he forgot about code names. And simply yelled into the tiny device.

"Kanan!" He waited, the heat burning his eyes as he stared at the comm' clutched tightly in his hand, and waited for a reply. "Kanan?!" He was met with nothing but silence.

"Zeb? Sabine!" Nothing.

He began to panic, no one aboard the ship (as far as he knew, at least) was answering his calls.

He released the button, and bit his lip. He wasn't really sure what he was to do at this point. Of course, he knew the general direction the cargo hold was in. But he had no idea how to get back there, and if there really was a fire on the ship, he might not be able to make it there anyhow. And that's assuming that Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine were still _there_ in the first place.

He tried to stand, and fell roughly back down with a gasp. He looked back, and was filled with dread at what he saw. Blood was soaking into his pants, staining the burnt orange a dark crimson. Well, guess he might not be going anywhere anyways. He cursed.

Then he decided to try something else. He pressed the button down again, tears springing into his eyes as pain raced up his arm. He must not have noticed before because he was disoriented, but after trying to escape form the vents, his hand was a bleeding mess. He tried to ignore the terrible condition of his hand and comm'ed someone one more time.

"Hera?" He meant for it to come out a yell, but all that he managed was a half sob. Something like hope ran through him when a static, then a voice, answered his call.

"_Ezra! Are you okay? What's going on?!" _He wanted to cry he was so happy to hear her concerned voice yell back. Well, he was relieved at least.

"Been through worse. And I'm with you, what is _happening_ out there?"

"_I'm not sure, this ship showed up and began firing missiles at you. I've been trying to reach Kanan and the others, but..."_ Ezra couldn't help but feel a twinge concern tighten his chest.

"They wouldn't answer me either." He replied, rather dejected. "What's the plan? I've got no idea where i'm at, and I think that the ship is on -"

Just then, another large boom deafened him, and he screamed in pain as he was thrown from his position.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ezra noticed, was that he was somewhere a lot more comfortable than on the floor twisted up in a heap of metal.<p>

The second thing he noticed was that he was not, in fact, on floor twisted up in a heap of metal.

He bolted up, a silky blanket flinging off of him. His eyes quickly inspected his surroundings. Dark grey metal walls were decorated with little trinkets, some weapons, trophies for various things, and even a few pictures. There was a door, a lighter color than the room, directly in front of him - About six feet away from the foot of the huge bed he was in. Well, that's new.

He didn't have a big bed...or his own room for that matter. Was he on the Ghost? Maybe. But if he was he'd never seen this room...

And that's when it dawned on him. He knew this place. And it was not on the Ghost.

Oh no. He was in a ship known as the _Casanova_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed! I'm so happy I got it out erleier than Monday! A nice Suprise, I'm hoping! This chapter was just a bit longer than my chapters usually are, but it's still not as long as I'd like it to be. In my defense, I feel like shit...so, yeah. <strong>

**The next chapter has all the Ezra and Hera mother/son bonding.**

**The Casanova is a ship I made up on my own. Although, if you guys would like, I could start another story following its crew. (Me doing this will make much more sense after the next chapter, where the Casanova's presence is explained).**

**Love you all! R&R **

**_~ Nightglow9_**


	4. Lost and Found

**Oookayyy, let's clear something up.**

**I used Casanova as the name, because I think the word itself is beautiful. I did not mean the dictionary definition! Although, if that had been my intention, it would make more than enough sense. At least it would after reading this chapter. Anyhow, have any of you ever heard of a Casanova in space? They're really amazing looking. They're like explosions of stars (not literally, but that's what they look like to me) and colors.**

**So, simply put, I named the ship Casanova because the word is pretty, and because the ships crew actually do match the definition. Plus, it's a thing that you can find in space.**

**Also, it's a reference to a writer/painter from a long time ago.**

**I have an issue with chapter two! The line breaks wouldn't show up, and it looks rather crappy without them. I cant fix it either, no matter how many times I edit it, nothing changes. Thanks for dealing with my awful computer skills all the way through chapter four!**

**And some more news. I would really like to have a beta. I've never had one before, because truthfully? I'm afraid of what they'll tell me! But it's worth it, if it improves my writing for you. So, are any of my readers betas?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh! And one more thing! I started a new story, 'The Adventures Of Caleb and Ephraim'**

**For those of you who don't know this, Caleb is Kanan's real name, and Ephraim was/is the name of Ezra's father. So if you wouldn't mind giving it a try I'd be very grateful!**

* * *

><p>It had been YEARS since Ezra had last seen this room. As he stood up, memories threatened to take over. But as soon as his weight shifted from the bed to his own two feet, he gasped and fell back onto the soft mattress.<p>

He remembered his fall back on the other ship.

_Or was it this ship, and he just didn't recognize it? _

Regardless, he looked down at his legs, and his eyes rested on the neat, clean white bandages wrapped around his left calf. There wasn't any taint to the clean fabric. So either the wound wasn't nearly as bad as he had first thought, or he'd been out a while - long enough for the bleeding to stop, and the bandages to be replaced. He also noted how his orange suit was gone - Replaced with dark brown pants half a size too big, and a loose grey linen shirt.

He went to unwrap the bandages, to see if the wound was really that bad or not, when he noticed his right hand. It was also wrapped tight in the pristine cloth. From the very tips of his fingers to just past his wrist.

A strange sort of warmth filled him. He hadn't had anyone to take care of him like this in a long time. Of course he believed that if he got hurt, his friends would take care of him. They just hadn't had the chance to yet.

His friends. Karabast. Where were they? Did they know where he was? His mind was flooded with questions again. He gently eased back into a standing position again, the metal floor cold to his bare feet. Then he tenderly took a step, and hissed as pain rocketed up his leg. He continued like this, the bottoms of the too-long pant legs scraping against the floor, until he finally made it to the sliding door.

He was torn between laughing and crying upon realizing the door was locked. Just as he reached up to guess the passcode, the door hissed open, and Ezra was so startled he jumped back. He would have fallen to the ground, his left leg buckling underneath him, if a quick hand hadn't reached forward and grabbed him by his forearm to steady him.

"Where do you think your going to, kid?" A scratchy voice, filled with amusement and some other emotion Ezra couldn't quite place, asked. Ezra looked up, taking in the rough features of the tall man. Straight nose, squared jaw, dusty hair cut short - And a light pink scar that crossed his left cheekbone.

"Casimir?" It wasn't so much a question of the mans name, but a confirmation that the man was, in fact, there. He smiled.

"Hey kid," Tears threatened to fall at the corners of Ezra's eyes. He couldn't believe it. It had been years. Years since he last saw this man, the Captain of the Casanova. And the only caretaker he'd known since his parents disappeared. Ezra launched himself at Casimir, who caught him with a somewhat surprised, but happy expression.

"Where've you been?" And tears did fall as Ezra squeezed the man tight, chest constricting in a way that made it hard to breathe properly.

"I could say the same to you. Last I heard, Ezra Bridger was taken by the Empire, and sent to an unknown planet to be cadet, and fight in the Imperial forces." Ezra leaned back, and Casimir let him, though he kept a gentle hold on his arm. He looked up at Casimir in confusion.

"Who told you that?" Casimir felt something turn in his stomach, and his blood warmed as anger began to bloom.

"Damek. He came back from the mission with Necalli and an unconscious Tupac, and without you. Tupac's head had been bashed...he died just a few days after making it back to the ship. Damek and Necalli said that you split up - Necalli with Tupac, and Damek with you. That Necalli and Tupac were to guard the door while you and Damek went inside to get the cargo." Casimir watched Ezra for a response, and when he only nodded, Casimir continued. "He said you were all ambushed - and Tupacs state only supported that. Damek said that the owner of the cargo you were to pick up sold you out. And that the troopers took you with them when they left."

Ezra mumbled something under his breath. Casimir kneeled down on one knee, "What was that?"

"I said...that I had always thought that you guys left me behind." Ezra looked away with this statement, as guilt made itself apparent on his face. "Sorry..."

"Sorry?" Casimir looked at the boy in front of him, "Kid...Ezra, I ain't sure exactly what went on that day. But ain't nothin' that happened your fault, understand?" Ezra looked back at Casimir, and the guilt faded from his gaze, if only a little. Then he asked the question that had been bugging him since he woke up.

"Um, Casimir? What happened? I mean...how did I get here?" The mans expression changed completely then, to something considerably darker.

"We were tracking a ship for weeks. One of our customers wanted some microchip thing, apparently worth a lot, from what he offered to pay us. When we finally put our plan into action, well the other ship had already detected us. We had to hurry everything up. We passed this smaller ship on the way to the one with our cargo, but we thought nothing of it. So we kept on with the plan. We destroyed the ships weapons, and nearly blew 'er to bits in the process." He looked to Ezra to make sure he was following, and got a nod of encouragement. "Well, but the time we got a search party on there, the ship was already burnin' and we didn' find no chip. But we did find you. All a twisted up in metal an' unconscious." Casimir gestured to Ezra's bandaged leg.

"And you brought me back to the Casanova," Ezra finished for him.

"Well, Alexi did. And boy was I surprised when I saw him, walking on in, with an unconscious Ezra Bridger in tow. Complain' about how ya' was bleeding all over 'im. Always had a soft spot for yah, Alexi did." Ezra smiled, Alexi was one of the first friends he'd made aboard the Casanova. Well, if 'friends' was a term you could use among pirates. Then, cold dread settled in his stomach, as he took in what Casimir had said.

"The ship you passed...what happened to it?" Casimir smiled.

"Well, ya' see, I was goin' to go an' loot it." Ezra face turned to one of panic, and Casimir quickly continued. "But then the strangest thing happened. I got a radio call. An' you know who was on the other side? Hera Syndilla. One of the best rebel pilots this galaxy ever saw. And she said the craziest thing, that Ezra Bridger is a member of her crew and she demands to have 'im back!" Ezra instantly relaxed upon hearing this.

"So they're okay then?" Ezra asked, almost cautiously. Casimir smiled, and clapped Ezra on the back as he stood up. No more combination needed for him to know that the female Twi'lek was telling the truth.

"Not only are they okay, they're here on ship, waitin' to see ya' as we speak." Ezra beamed, and exclaimed,

"Seriously!?" Ezra was suprised again and again by these people. They always kept coming back for him. It left a warm feeling in his chest, and a smile on his lips. Casimir nodded down at the boy, and pulled out a metal crutch from against he wall next to him. Ezra took it eagerly, and fit it awkwardly under his arm. Then, after Casimir was satisfied that he could walk on his own, led the way down to where two members of the Ghost crew were waiting.

* * *

><p>To say Ezra was unprepared for the way Hera reacted to seeing him would and understatement. When they walked into the bay hanger, the green Twi-Lek practically tackled him. It startled him so much that the crutch clattered to the floor, and the fifteen year old found himself with an armful of worried Hera.<p>

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Your leg! Is it bad?" She moved back and held him at an arms length, checking him for injuries. After getting over his initial shock, Ezra laughed.

"I'm fine, Hera. Still here, aren't I?" She smiled softly, then gave him a playful glare.

"Maybe, but if you ever scare me like that again you won't be." Ezra gave a mock salute,

"Yes ma'am!" Seemingly satisfied with his answer, she moved back, and then Kanan stepped forward. He rested a hand on Ezra's shoulder and shook his head.

"Your just a magnet for trouble, aren't you pa-kid?" Hera shot Kanan a discreet look at his slip. As far as she knew, these pirates didn't know that Ezra was a Padawan. And she did know that they didn't know Kanan was a Jedi. She preferred to keep it that way. She stepped forward to address Casimir.

"Thank you very much for taking care of Ezra, Mr. Nitto. If we could just pay you for the used supplies and be on our way, we-" she was interrupted as a new voice spoke over her own.

"And who says Ezra wants to leave with you?" A tall young man stepped into the bay hanger, and walked up to face Hera head on.

"Alexi?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay cliffhangers! Will Ezra be able to leave the ship? Who knows, XD...oh wait, I do! Lol, I can't say I'm happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to get it out to you guys. you can expect the next post either tomorrow or Wednesay. Im really busy on Tuesday though, so no updates then :**

**Also, I'll repeat this down here because I really want you to read it! I'm looking for a beta for my Star Wads Rebels fics! But only the Rebels ones. I don't want a beta for any of my other stories. Just the rebels ones. So if any of you have a recomendations, or if any of you are betas, pm me?**

**Speaking of betas, I am one. So if you've got any stories that need a beta reader, especially for Star Wars rebels fics, I'm here!**

**The next chapter is the last of the Hera arc. Even though the Bosnian between them hasnt really even happened yet...it's all getting set up though, so don't worry Hera fans! The next chapter has had so many chapters going into it, it's bound to be full of feels!**

**The part where Ezra says 'I always thought you guys left me behind" is kind of a reference to episode one, where he says "they're not coming for me, people dont do that." Or something of the like. **

**Also, do you want a story about the Casanovas history with Ezra? It'd be seperate, and not updated as quickly, but it'll explain some things. Up to you guys!**

**Thanks so so much for reading, R&R!**

**~ NG9**


	5. High Flyin' Moves

"Alexi?!"

All heads turned to Hera, but she was too distracted to notice - or care, for that matter.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Hera?" The words ghosted around everyone, and Ezra felt goosebumps rise along his skin. He'd seen Alexi mad before, and it was never pretty. But it had never seemed quite so toxic before. Ezra stepped forward, the crutch abandoned at his feet.

"You...you know each other?" Ezra wasn't sure who to look at, Hera or his past crew member. The decision was made for him when Alexi answered before Hera could find words.

"That's a long story Ezra, one I'll tell you after they leave."

Ezra looked at Alexi, not quite sure how to respond. "Well, um...actually Alexi, I-"

Kanan stepped forward, effectively stopping Ezra from continuing."'_They_' are not leaving without _anyone_." Ezra hated when Kanan talked that way, so cold and formal. The tone in his voice was just so final, and though Ezra would never admit it, it set him on edge.

Ezra kept looking at Alexi, and watched the anger practically boil inside him. He raised his arm to point at Kanan and started to walk forward.

"Listen, I don't care wha-" Alexi was cut off as the captain thrust out his arm to halt him.

"Alexi," he said, turning his head slightly, still keeping an eye on the two visitors. "They are our guests..." His tone darkened considerably. "And 'm sure Ezra can make 'is own decisions, can he not?"

Alexi stared at the arm across his chest, then looked at Ezra. He changed tactics. A sickly sweet smile found its place on his lips. "Ezra," he said slowly, as if speaking to a small child. "You'll stay with us, right?"

Ezra wasn't sure if he was confused, happy, angry, or insulted. He was happy Alexi wanted him to stay...but why was he talking to him like that? There was something off about his old friend. His anger, his begging.

Ezra looked over his shoulder at Kanan, his Master. He couldn't leave him...could he? He'd only known Kanan for a few months now, and one of those months was spent constructing a lightsaber on the ship, a time when he had barely talked to anyone. Even so, they had been through a lot together. Risked their lives for each other. Was that something he could give up?

Then Ezra thought about Casimir. The captain he found, then lost, then found again. He'd be dead without that man, no doubt about it. Could he say goodbye to him when he never meant to leave the first time?

Ezra thought about the family - 'er friends', he corrected - that he had found on the Ghost. The ones that had come back for him twice now. He was surprised, and pleased, that they had come back. He was starting to trust them, the crew. Zeb and Sabine were back on the Ghost right now, waiting for Kanan and Hera to come back with him. With him! Could he say goodbye to that? Even that pesky little droid had become part of his life.

Then Ezra's gaze rested on Hera. The Twi'lek was giving him a soft smile. She was the first one to be nice to him out of the whole crew. She was one of the first people to be truly nice to him in a long time, actually. She was the one that convinced him to help the others the day he met them. And although it ended rather badly, it brought out a part of him he believed to be gone. Could he say goodbye to her?

And Alexi...the young man had been a brother to Ezra. How devastated was he when Ezra had disappeared? Alexi was one of the people he'd missed the most out of everyone on the red ship. One of the hardest people to let go of. Of course, he did seem...different, some how. More angry. As if the older he got, the more the universe's trials had worn him down. He seemed bitter.

Then Ezra thought about himself, his status as a Padawan, and his newfound enemies. If he left with the pirates, they'd be on the Inquisitor's hit list as well, regardless if they knew about Ezra's abilities or not. Could he be responsible for something like that?

And what about Ezra's possible future as a Jedi? If he left, he would have to abandon his training for good. And what about his bond with Kanan? Would it hurt to loose it? Would it just..fade away with time? Ezra had no idea.

Then Ezra wondered, would Kanan or Hera even let him leave? Not that he'd ever tell, but Ezra did know a lot of their secrets. As far as rebel business anyways.

Kanan's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "It's...it's your decision Ezra." His voice sounded choked, as if he meant to swallow the words, not say them.

Ezra looked forward at Alexi and half walked, half limped forward till he was within arms reach of him. He saw Alexi's face light up with a mix of hope and something that looked like satisfaction.

As if he had won a competition.

Ezra felt something like devastation through the Force from his master. He locked eyes with Alexi and apologized mentally, before speaking.

"Alexi...I didn't ditch that mission. You know that. I had no idea they were planning it, and if I did, I never would have left the ship." Ezra watched the anticipation on Alexi's face grow. "Because I never wanted to leave."

Then Ezra turned to face Kanan and Hera. "But then I found them. And I realized it was meant to happen because it all worked out in the end."

Ezra smiled softly as he thought about training, his test and the kyber crystal he found in the temple. Oh, it worked out alright, in ways they could never even imagine. He turned to face Alexi and Casimir again.

"And if I left them, it'd be what happened on the mission all over again. Except I'd be doing it on purpose."

Alexi's face twisted in an ugly way. "So, what are you saying?"

Ezra sighed. "I'm saying that I wish what happened never did, but I belong with them now." he gestured behind him to Hera and Kanan.

Ezra felt a rush of relief, and, dare he say, happiness from Kanan's side of their bond. Casimir was giving him a soft, yet sad, smile.

Alexi turned and stormed away. Ezra stared after him sadly, but he didn't regret what he had said. Casimir put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into one of his bear hugs. No words were needed.

The hug didn't last long, and too soon Ezra was making his way, with some difficulty, back to Hera and his master. They were both smiling at him, and he stood by Hera as Kanan faced Casimir. "If I could just pay you and then we'll be on our way-"

Casimir interrupted Kanan as he bent down to retrieve the metal crutch Ezra had forgotten. "Don' worry 'bout it, glad we could help." He handed the crutch to Ezra and smiled. "Keep it," he said, though no one was quite sure if he was addressing Kanan or Ezra.

Kanan nodded his thanks, and the three took their leave.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>Ezra was in the cockpit with Hera while the other members of the crew were out getting supplies. Hera had to stay with the ship, and Ezra still wasn't allowed to walk around, much to his dismay. Surprisingly, Zeb had kept his mouth shut about Ezra's limited mobility. Ezra couldn't imagine why, but it wasn't as if he was going to ask Zeb about it anytime soon.<p>

Ezra was quite bored sitting there with nothing to do. He was used to always having to move to survive. And now, he could just sit back, do nothing, and have someone do all things he couldn't do for him. He was deciding whether or not he liked it when Hera spoke. "Ezra, how did you know them?"

Ezra was surprised by the question, though he supposed he shouldn't be. "I met them sometime before my tenth birthday," he said. "I don't know why, but the captain kept me stick around. He taught me all sorts of things, mostly mechanics, because I could fit into small spaces to fix things that he couldn't." Ezra looked at Hera, and she nodded encouragingly. It wasn't often Ezra would talk about his past. "I became part of the crew, I guess. Casimir...the captain, he was like a father, and Alexi became a sort of brother."

Hera was unsure of her next question, but she felt that she needed to know.

"I heard you talking with Alexi. You said something about a failed mission. What happened?"

Ezra looked down at his hands, then out at the plains of Lothal. "Some guys in the crew didn't like me...or didn't like Alexi. I'm not sure. Maybe both. We were on a mission, and I was tricked into going into this room. Damek..he was in the crew, and he told me that's where the cargo was. Then he shut and locked the door behind me. By the time I got out, they were gone."

Hera gave him an apologetic smile when Ezra finally turned to face her again. Then his own question burst forth. "Hera, how did you know Alexi?"

Hera's smile turned into a spiteful glare. "Ran into him on a mission once, before I knew Kanan. Kid stole my speeder and drove off!" She shook her head, and an amused sound that wasn't quite a laugh bubbled up. "I caught him, tracked him all the way to what must have been his base at the time. I stole the speeder and the shipment back, but by then the troopers had the place surrounded."

Ezra looked up, shocked and a little bit amused at the events.

"We both got thrown in jail. That's where we learned each other's names," Hera continued. "I managed to escape, but I couldn't help him. I think he's had a grudge against me ever since." This time, she did laugh. "It was quite the ordeal."

Then the conversation took a more somber turn.

"Ezra-" Hera paused, treading carefully. "I'm happy that you chose to come back with us, but I have to ask. Why didn't you stay with them?"

Ezra looked back at Hera, considering how to answer. He decided to tell her the truth."Well, I missed them," he started. "Of course I did. But eventually, I was able to let them go. And when Kanan told me who I was, what I could do with training, I realized that maybe it was for the best that I stayed. I opened the holocron, you know that." Ezra paused, and Hera nodded. "Well, what it said...what the recording of that man said..it made me feel like it was something really important, learning the ways of the Force. Like it's a culture that's dying out and someone has to keep it alive. There's no way I would trade something so proud for being a...well, a pirate. A pirate who has only selfish motives."

"But that's not all," Hera stated calmly.

"No, it's not." Ezra shook his head. "I didn't want to leave because I didn't want to lose you guys either. It's selfish, and even though the first reason was a big part of my decision, the even bigger part was that I wanted to stay with all of you," he admitted somewhat sheepishly, gazing down at his hands again.

"Oh Ezra." Hera smiled and rested her hands over his. "Wishing to stay with the people you care about is nothing to be ashamed of."

The words made Ezra feel lighter, but the feeling of shame still lingered. Seeing this, Hera got an idea. She leaned back in her seat, and then stood up and turned on her comm. Ezra watched, waiting to see what she was going to say. "Specter One, this is Specter Two. I think I'm going to take the Ghost for a run, so take your time."

"This is Specter One. We'll be back two hours after the initial time."

Hera smiled widely. "Specter Two out."

Ezra was just about to ask where they were going when Hera spoke. "So Ezra, how'd you like to learn some of those high flyin' moves'?"

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

**Authors note: The next chapter will start the Kanan and Ezra Arc! Yay! Okay so any suggestions about the hell I should make them go through then bond over? Leave them in the comments lovelies!**

**Updates! I got a beta! *Dances* who I would like to thank very much for dealing with myself and my misspellings. **

**Oh..and sorry this chapter was so late! I just got kinda distracted with life so..don't hate me?**

~ Nightglow9


	6. Sabine - Part One

**Sabine ~ Lazy Days ; Part One : Abstract**

* * *

><p>"Oh give it up, give it up Jessica, oh won't you just let me go?" Ezra sang quietly as he worked, gently untangling wires wrapped around stray prices of metal.<p>

"Oh give it up, give it up Jessica, oh won't you just let me go? All the secrets that you keep mean more to me than you know," the words were muffled around the metal flashlight clenched between his teeth.

Hera had been furious when Zeb discovered that Loth Rats had been holing up inside the walls of her precious ship. But besides the fact that it had brought on a few jokes about Ezra's presence aboard the Ghost, (Things like "Why are you so worked up Hera? You didn't get upset when Ezra started living here," or "Its not that big of a surprise Hera, after all, Loth rats are known to follow their own,") Ezra didn't really mind them. Not like everyone else did, anyways. On the streets, rats were just a part of everyday life. Just don't get bit by one, and don't let it touch your food. That is, if you had any.

The whole ordeal had ended a week later, withKanan setting off a special 'stink' bomb (handiwork of Sabine), and the occupants of the Ghost camping outside for a night. No big deal. At least, it wasn't until a scan discovered that the rats had tangled up a mass of wires inside the ships walls.

Ezra had offered (though rather begrudgingly) to take a look in the vents system to see if he could find the problem. Hera showed him the general area he should find the mess in on a 3D scan of the entire ship.

Oh yeah, it was a real '_walk in the park_' finding the mess of wires. But once he did find them he was calmed by the fact that it was an easy fix. He would just need time to untangle all the wires without ruining anything.

So there he was, cramped between the metal walls, slowly untangling cords and wires and whatever else the rats dragged in with them, when his comm' started beeping as if it was a bomb about to detonate.

Grumbling, he abandoned his work with one hand and still looking at the mess of wires hopelessly coiled above his head, he reached blindly around for the piece of metal that was connected to his belt.

But before he could even reach it, Kanan's panicked voice came over the tiny device.

'_Wait. Did Kanan seriously just override my syste_-'

"Ezra! Get out of there now!" Ezra didn't move, but he felt a twinge of fear. Ezra took his flashlight into his hand so he could speak clearly.

"What? Why? Kanan what's the pro-" just then the ship lurched hard to the right, pressing Ezra uncomfortably to to the metal plating. The ship leveled out.

"Kanan what's going on?!" He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Ezra just-" for a moment there was only muffled words and a few banging sounds, then, "Just get out of there!"

Ezra heard the clear panic in his masters voice. Leaving his work behind him, he began to crawl through the vents as fast as he could. Flashlight tight in his grip, he shuffled forwards, random noises coming over the comm.

Just then a snap came from behind him, and echoed all through the vents. A strange smell creeped along the shafts and all Ezra could think was 'karabast'.

He tried to crawl even faster, metal from his belt clanking against the vents plating. He was starting to get dizzy - but maybe that was just him being nervous? The ship lurched again.

And just as he started to think the metal shaft would never end, he was falling. All he registered was bright lights, and yelling, before it all just faded away like some abstract dream.

* * *

><p>So there's that. Second story I've ended with a KO. Oops. Sorry it sucks, I just had to have it out by midnight.<p>

Anyways, you should go join my Red on Blue (blue on red? Idk there's only two I'm sure you can find it)forum.

Also, how many of you would flip is I killed Ezra in 'Whitewater'?


End file.
